When wings met wands
by Zombie Child
Summary: Tsubasa Chronicles CardCaptor Sakura crossover. When Saku and Syao are practicing their skills, they met their Tsubasa crossovers...what shall happen? sxs
1. 1 Prologue

Flashback

"I love you!", Screamed Sakura, falling in Syaorans arms.

End of Flashback

1 year later, on some random open spot in the forest …

A boy with amber colored eyes, wearing some Chinese, traditional costume was sitting on the grass, sat still for about 5 seconds, before he couldn't control himself anymore, and asked to the girl next to him:

"Ne, Sakura, why did we had to come here again?"

"Tomoyo said she wanted to celebrate the whole 'one-year-since-we-saved-the-world-from-the-last-clowcard-thing' by making another video with her new camera. You know she loves that, Syaoran, I couldn't say no to her.", answered a girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair, who wore a pink costume that matched the boy his costume.

"Right, right. One year anniversary etcetera etcetera. Just like the 'one day anniversary ', the 'one week anniversary' and the 'one month anniversary'?

"The girl sweatdropped (anime style) and said : "eh…hehe…Moyo-chan never changes,eh?"

"Anyway, while we're here, we might as well just practice our skills"

"I guess so, couldn't hurt, and we're already wearing the costumes…"

10 minutes later

"Sakura, how many of those thing did ya create!"

"I don't know, I just thought of one, and suddenly they all came!"

"Well, at least we have something to do now"

"You can say that again"

"Gomenasai, Syaoran"

"Never mind, let's have some fun"

Another 10 minutes of random slashing and monster fighting later"

Blinding, blue – white light suddenly appeared, and they could hear a very high voice say :

"We landed in a new world. Mokkona senses strong power!" (a/n : and the fun begon…)

**  
**

**Well, my first fanfic ever, please R+R, nya?**

**I do know I have a horrible grammar, but waddya expect? I'm 14, live in the Netherlands and get about 2 hours a week English. Yeah, yeah, no excuse, but still… Fear me! kicks her dark, sarcastic alter ego to bloody pulp Gomen, just, have fun reading, and leave a review please.**


	2. 2 Ne? Two Syaorans?

Last time :

_Tomoyo said she wanted to celebrate the whole 'one-year-since-we-saved-the-world-from-the-last-clowcard-thing' by making another video with her new camera…_

_We might as well just practice our skills…_

_We landed in a new world. Mokkona senses strong power!_

I hope you enjoy!

2. Ne? Two Syaorans?

Tsubasa POV

"We landed in a new world. Mokkona senses strong power!"

This was said by a white, plushie like thing that had a vague appereance of a…rabbit?

"This is not the world where I came from." Said Kurogane.

"Nor is it mine" Said Fay, picking up Mokkona.

After looking around they suddenly realised something.

Syaoran and Sakura weren't with them. And they were surrounded by a whole bunch of monsters. Really, really big monsters.

Before Kurogane could even use his sword, they hear a familiar voice yelling : "God of thunder, answer my call!", followed by a slash and some nice thunder sounds. The monster was destroyed, revealing the person behind it.

They were quite shocked by what they saw. No wait, they were completely shocked by what they saw.

"Are you all right?"

Syaoran. In some strange green costume. Holding a very big sword. Using magic. And looking… different, younger, somehow.

"Hello…"

Kurogane was the first to snap out of it.

"Syaoran, where did you get that magic? And where's Sakura? What's with those clothes? And why do you look… younger?"

"Ne?"

"You heard me!"

Fay snapped out of it too, looked at Syaoran, and softly said :

"Kurogane"

"Answer me!"

"Kurogane?"

"What!"

"That may be Syaoran, but not the one we know…"

"Ne? Two Syaorans?"

"Yup"

Syaoran only stared at the two strangers, who now seemed to argue over him.

He decided to break them off.

"Eh… can I say something?"

"What is it?"

"You seem to be all right, and there are a lot of monsters, so if you don't mind…"

"Sure, go ahead", said Fay.

"Wait, lemme join in", followed Kurogane.

"All right, all you have to do is slash them and –" Syaoran suddenly stopped, looking very worried all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Sakura!"

With that, he ran of to a different direction, while slashing some random monsters on the way.

"Don't tell me have two Sakura's too."

"I guess so…"

So, waddya think? Just let me know, nya?

Thanks for reviewing so far :

Crazy Gal42

kimtarboi622

Mizuki hikari

darkazureblossom 

Sorry if it's a bit short, I can't help it. But thanks again!


	3. 3 The staring contest

_(Author notes :_

_For this chapter, Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles shall be know as Sakura-hime, and Sakura from CardCaptor Sakura as Sakura. I'm not sure what to do about Syaoran though, but lemme think for now._

_Sorry for not updating but I'm literally drowning in tests and homework right now. I'll try to update at least once a week, but my life's a mess, so maybe more, maybe less, maybe long chapter, maybe short ones. But it will be a story with suprises. –evil smirk-._

_Last time :_

"_Don't tell me have two Sakura's too."_

"_I guess so…"_

Chapter 3 : The staring contest…

"Sakura!" He shouted. And with that, he ran off.

---2 minutes earlier, about 20 feet from Syaoran with a wall of monster between them---

"Aaaaaii!"

"Ouch!"

"Syaoran, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-hime, and you?"

"eh…"

The two figures that just dropped out of mid air suddenly noticed something that their two travelling companions noticed too around that time. Big, big monsters surrounding them.

"Sakura-hime, watch out!" Yelled the boy as the monsters were coming closer.

Suddenly they heard a all too familiar voice, yelling :

"Shield!", "Windy!".

Looking at the wind tearing down the monsters outside the shield instead of at the two strangers that were inside it, she didn't notice at first and started talking.

"Ano…that is…sorry for the mess, but ehm…"

She looked up, only to see the two strangers staring at her.

She stared back.

The kept staring.

She was so in shock that she forgot about the shield, letting it down and allowing the monsters to come close again. Of course, ONE of them HAD to come out of shock and recover. And of course NONE of them did. That is, until…

"Sakura!"

They all snapped out of it at once, and they saw Syaoran running towards them.

--- Sakura's POV---

What the…? Who ? Syaoran? Here? There? Who?

---End of Sakura's POV---

---Sakura-Hime's POV---

Nani?

---End of Sakura-Hime's POV---

---Syaoran's (trc syaoran) POV---

Double Sakura? Magic? Magic! Sakura's using magic! Where's my sword!

--- End of Syaoran's (trc syaoran) POV---

---Mokkona's POV---

…. (No thinking at all)

PEANUTBUTTER!

---End of Mokkona's POV---

(a/n : it was all I could come up with at the time… really, I love peanut butter…silly me)

Syaoran, Syaoran, Sakura and Sakura simply stood there, and mere seconds later they realized that those monsters where coming _very_ close by now.

Sakura took the lead. "All right, fight now, explain later. Just slash the monsters in half and they will disappear, kay? Sorry that you had to be caught up in this, but I sorta lost control over the cards, so deal with it."

Everybody nodded, with mixed expressions on their faces.

---Insert 10 random minutes of monster slashing here---

_Sorry everyone, this is all for this time. Next chapter will mainly be explaining + a very, very good cliffy. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I can find time to update again as soon as possible._


	4. Sorry

**Okay, so First things First.**

**I am so, so, so (repeat this 1000 times) sorry that I never updated.**

**The truth is, I had my own problems to deal with, and after that I kept having the feeling that it was to late.**

**I solemnly promise to update this fic a LOT from now on. **

**Can you ever forgive me?**

**Anyway, I have a new account on it's called May-D.**

**I'm transferring all my fics that are here, to there. **

**Here's the deal. This fic, under this name, will have two more chapters. **

**Two months from now, I will delete it.**

**Tonight (It's evening where I'm at) I'm going to reupload all of it on my new account. **

**This means that two stories, exactly the same, are going to co exist for two months. After that, the story on this account will be deleted.**

**There will be permanent links on my profile to the other account AND the other stories of course.**

**Any flames, ideas, comments or just plain reviews will be appreciated.**

**Again, I'm so sorry. I just hope I can make it up to you.**

**Night Identity will continue on the other account under a new title : 'Masquerade in Midnight Tokyo'. The two promised chapters are already written and will be posted as soon as possible.**

**When wings met wands will continue under the same title. One chapter is already written, one is a w.i.p.**

**Life of a teenage shinigami will continue under the same title. The first chapter is quite similar to another fic of mine called 'Till death do us part', but there will be a different story line. Currently I'm rewriting the plot so that they won't be exact copies, but it shouldn't influence the first chapters, those are being written right now.**

**Thank you very much, those that supported me through this school year. Those that helped me, cheered me up, and those that simply listened.**

**I owe you so very much.**

**Also thanks to all the people who reviewed and read these fanfics. I lub you all!**

**This was May Diamondroses, live from the Netherlands, Europe. **

**Gomen, & Arigatou, minna san. Domo Arigatou.**


	5. 4 Enter stuffed animal

10 minutes later, after all the monsters wre defeated, they regrouped. Sakura started.

"So…uhm…"

"We have a problem." Shaoran stated.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked his mirror image.

"Li Xiao Lang. Call me Shaoran, or Li."

"Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura's fine."

"Syaoran Li."

"Sakura Clow."

"Fai D. Flourite."

"Kurogane."

"And I'm Mokona. Mokona is pleased to meet you, that he is!"

"Did you just say Clow?!" Sakura and Shaoran asked simultaneously.

"Uhm… yeah?"

Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other before looking back. They both only said one word. A name, actually.

"Eriol."

"Listen, do you want to come with us to Moyo's house? There we can contact someone that could probably help you with whatever you're doing. What are you doing, by the way?" Sakura said.

"Eh… well, it goes like this…"

While they were walking, Sakura-hime explained what the feathers meant to her and who her companions are. After that, Sakura briefly told what the card could do, without explaining the way she got them or why she got them, which slightly confused the Tsubasa group.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of a large mansion. Sakura and Shaoran sighed and prepared to enter, which drew weird looks from the other group.

"We're here…" Sakura called out into the empty hallway.

"Who is she talking to?" Syaoran asked Shaoran.

You'll see…" He answered with a grave voice.

Suddenly a door banged upen, and what appeared to be a stuffed animal came flying towards them.

"Sakura! Suppi ate all the candy I brought! He stole all of it!"

"Suppi? Is Eriol here too?"

The stuffed animal stopped in mid air. "Argh! People!"

He then stiffened, fell to the floor and looked like an ordinary stuffed animal.

_Did he actually think that would work?_

Kero chan's pov :

Please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work, please let it work!

End Kero chan's (twisted) pov.

"Kero chan… that won't work." Sakura sweatdropped.

"But Sakura chan!" He whined, before he noticed Shaoran.

"Kid."

"Stuffed animal."

"Who are you calling stuffed animal, kid!"

Shaoran plucked him out of the air by his tail.

"I'm calling you a stuffed animal, stuffed animal!"

-glare-

-glare-

"Eh… Kero chan… We have guests…" Sakura said, gesturing to the wide eyed spectators.

"EH!!!!"

Before Kero could say anything else, another door opened.

"Kura chan! You're here!" Was called, and suddenly a video camera appeared.

"Eheheh… Hi Moyo chan…"

_50 points for the one that can tell me what anime / manga Mokona is referring to…_

_Anyway, as you know this is one of the last chapters to be posted on this account, but check my other account, May-d (if you can't find it, look under my favourites or something. There is link in there somewhere._

_Hoping that you'll like this chapter, _

_May Diamondroses._


End file.
